I Missed You
by Desiree Ann
Summary: Hinata has been missing for weeks from a B-ranked mission gone wrong. Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Sakura are sent to save her. Kibahina.


**Kibahina**

**Anytime?**

**Summary: Hinata's gone missing. Kiba's the only one quick enough to find and save her. Kibahina. Oneshot.**

__I was sprinting frantically throughout the Hidden Rain's woods searching. I could hardly see, for the tears were rolling down my face never-ending. "Hinata!" I yelled as loud as I could. She'd been missing for weeks after a B-ranked mission gone bad.

_I jerked up grumbling as a loud knock sounded throughout the house. Quickly scrambling to my feet, I yelled, "I'm coming, I coming!" Slinging the front door open, I scowled to find Naruto bouncing from foot to foot in my doorway. "What do you want, Naruto?" I demanded harshly. "QUICK! Be getting ready." He shouted, pushing me back down the hall to my room. I growled angrily. "What th HELL do you think your doing!?" I shouted, stopping in the middle of the hall. "Get Akamaru and get ready damn it! It's about Hinata!" I felt my heart clench fearfully._

_"What happened!" I demanded over my shoulder as I ran to my room getting ready. Just knowing Hinata was in trouble sent an adrenaline rush throughout my body. Naruto was in my room in a flash, throwing my jacket at me. "You know that escort mission to the Rain she was sent on," he continued on not giving me a chance to answer. "Well it turns out that some cloud nins were there waiting for her. That's all I know, and Granny will explain the rest when we get there."_

_Quickly calling Akamaru, I jumped on his back, and we were headed straight for the Hokage Tower. Glancing backwards to see if Naruto had caught up, I found him right behind us, running on all fours. Turning back around, I spotted the Hokage Tower and jumped off of Akamaru. Dashing madly through the doors, I scrambled down the hall and burst through her office door, Naruto and Akamaru right after. Looking around, I noticed that Neji, Hiashi, and Sakura were here, too._

_"Ah, now that everyone is here, Hiashi, you can explain our situation." Tsunade announced calmly, waving her hand around the room. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. When Hinata was nine, an attempted kidnapping of Hinata by a Cloud ninja led to the death of Neji's father Hizashi. I saved her by killing the Cloud ninja, and the Cloud demanded recompense for their dead ninja by asking for my dead body in return. Hizashi chose to volunteer instead, much to my dismay, all to go against the fate of the branch family." He said, stepping back in line, glancing over at Neji, who had his hands clenched at his side, glaring impassively at the Hokage. _

_I stared at Hiashi in shock at this new found information. I'd been Hinata's teammate and best friend for nearly 2 years now, so how come I didn't know yet? "We didn't know if we could trust anyone, which is why you three didn't know." He said, catching my stare. I flushed and looked away. "Alright. You four," Tsunade said looking at Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and I, "are going to be sent on an A-rank mission to find and bring Hinata back. Dead or alive. We don't need another country getting hold of the Byakugan. We received a letter from the Cloud Nin not long ago stating that they wanted the clan leader," she pause glancing at Hiashi, " to come in place of the heir to the clan." I glanced around the room. Naruto was standing to my left, hands clenched angrily and eyes narrowed, much like Neji, who was to my right. Looking past Naruto, I spotted Sakura, whom had worry written all over her features. _

_I huffed angrily, clenching my hands so hard that they bled. Hearing Akamaru whimper, I sighed and unclenched my hands. Wincing, I stuck them down to Akamaru who licked them clean. _

_"We got in contact with the Rain and they said that some of the villagers spotted her gagged and unconscious checking into a local hotel. This mission may take weeks, so pack all of the necessary supplies. Dismissed." _

_"Meet me at the North Gate in 10 minutes. Don't be late." Neji ordered, staring at Naruto. He waved his hands defensively in front of his face. "I won't, I won't. Geez. ." He muttered running off towards his house. I sat there the longest, watching the others run off. Akamaru whimpered, and nudged my right hand hanging by my side. Sighing, I scratched him behind his ear before darting off towards my house._

_I groaned. Loud. "Where is that baka?" Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the gate wall, waiting. "Might as well comfortable, guys. Naruto's always at least 10 minutes late." Groaning again, I muttered a string of curses under my breath. What if Hinata was in trouble? What if she was hurt, abandoned on the side of the road? What if they didn't make it in time? What if she was. . . dead? I must have been showing signs of distress, for Akamaru lied his head in my lap and whimpered quietly. Sighing, I opened my eyes and scratched him behind his ears, laughing quietly as his tail went thumping wildly from side to side, hitting Sakura in the process. "Ow!" she yelled, jumping up from her spot on the ground, only to get hit again. I laughed louder as she pouted and rubbed her sore arm._

_"Oi!" I heard ring across the sky, birds flying out of a nearby tree. "About time." I muttered, standing up, pulling up Akamaru in the process."Sorry. . I'm late." he said between pants of breath. "I couldn't. . decide what flavor. . ramen to bring." I growled and threw myself at him, only to find two sets of hands holding me back. "Let go." I growled through clenched teeth. "No. Believe me, I want to hurt him,too. But that wont help Hinata-sama any." Neji replied. "So calm down so we can get started on the mission."_

_I growled angrily and stood up straight, shaking loose of their hold. Turning around swiftly, I marched out of the gate, not waiting for the others._

_---_

_We had just gotten news of where she was staying, and went to interrogate the inn keeper. By the time we made it, the keeper told us that she was still unconscious being carried to the North. Quickly thanking him, we were on our way again, hot on their trail. _

_---_

I had been running for hours on end, chasing after the man who had Hinata with him. Considering that he was on the move before us, he was stumbling a lot more then I was, making it much easier for me. Yelling Hinata's name one more time, I quickly wiped away the cascade of tears.

I'm not sure when, but somewhere along the line, I had gained a head-start on the others- including Akamaru. Looking back, I spotted them not far behind.

I smirked as the man stumbled and fell. My smirk instantly fell realizing that Hinata would get hurt in the process. Forcing my aching legs faster, I swooped in and caught Hinata as she fell from the man's hold. I jumped up into the nearest tree, and circled the tree branches, to confuse the man and hopefully gain me a few more minutes.

Gently setting Hinata down, I could hear the others entering the clearing. Shifting sideways to get a better view, I saw Naruto send a quick kick to the man's neck. I frowned wishing I could get a chance at the man. I sighed, shook my head, and put my attention where it belonged; Hinata. I felt a wide grin overwhelm my face when I found her staring at me, looking exhausted.

"Hinata-chan!" I yelled, jerking her into a warm hug. I frowned when she started to shake; She was crying. The corner of my lips fell further. "Shh. It'll be alright, Hina. It's gonna be alright." I whispered over and over in her ear until the crying stopped.

"Kiba!" I heard Naruto yell, "You want a turn with him?" I felt Hinata tense up. I sighed and yelled back. "I think I'll pass." I allowed myself a small smile when I felt her relaxing back into my hold.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes, Kiba-kun?" she replied looking up. That was all I needed. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. I pulled back. "I missed you." I mumbled, pressing my lips back to hers.


End file.
